(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying box for a portable computer which can be conveniently secured to a front seat inside a car, and serves as a table when opened.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular computer carrying boxes are simply designed for carrying a portable computer. These computer carrying boxes have no means for holding files and writing materials. When a portable computer is carried in a computer carrying box for use in a car, the computer carrying box cannot be firmly secured to a seat inside the car for use as a writing table. Furthermore, these computer carrying boxes cannot sustain an impact.